


I Like It Cold

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU - Technology, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Prompt Fic, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've written as the result of a prompt, in this case the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in which Tom Hiddleston participated earlier this week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Like It Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written as the result of a prompt, in this case the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in which Tom Hiddleston participated earlier this week.

The timing couldn't have been better. With three days left on the High-Rise shooting calendar and all my scenes done, I was back home in London with a few days' respite before tackling my next project. Plenty of time to set up and film my response to Nathan's ice bucket challenge.

Lyekka had been puttering in the garden for a good part of the morning, and she wouldn't tell me what she was doing. All I got out of her were giggles and sultry looks from across the living area. I loved it when she was in that mood - playful, silly, and a bit unpredictable.

Luke arrived with the video gear, and Lyekka showed him in and helped him set up. While they chatted and exchanged notes on camera technology, I changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts. When I walked out, I noticed a dozen-odd objects that looked like large pebbles on sticks, "planted" all around the perimeter.

"What are those?"

She looked up from a second camera she had deployed near Luke's. "Oh, those are prototypes from my lab - Is it okay if I test them here?"

"But what are they?"

She pointed at the device she had just set up. "This is the master, and those are the array. They're 3D cameras."

Luke stared at her, then at me. "What?"

I laughed. "Don't ask - most of her research is borderline classified. Just be happy she's not making you sign a non-disclosure agreement, mate."

Lyekka hugged Luke before heading back into the house. "You'll love it - it's 78 pages long."

Luke just smiled and shook his head. "You really need to hang on to this one, Tom."

"That's the general idea. Are we set?"

"Yes, good to go. Where's the ice?"

"In the kitchen, be right back."

I looked up to see Lyekka in the bedroom window, holding what looked like a game controller. She saw me, smiled and waved.

"Alright, mate, here's the bucket and the ice. Shall we?"

I had written and memorized a little blurb to make sure I hit all the points: Nathan, the cause, the website address, and who I was tagging next. Luke had told me about the "requests" that had come in over Twitter once Nathan had tagged me, and I thought it would be fun to give a little fan service. That was also the reason for the white t-shirt - I had been working out and liked the way I looked, so why not.

Our little shoot went without a hitch. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I thought I saw those pebbles shimmer and disappear, but I didn't think anything of it since Luke didn't notice them. Just before he yelled "Cut!", I looked upstairs - no Lyekka. Where…?

"Hoi!" 

She was standing by the garden door with a bath sheet in one hand, her controller in the other. As soon as I looked to my left, the towel was airborne, and I snagged it before it hit the ground. She had put it in the dryer before bringing it out, and it felt like warm fuzzy love when I wrapped myself in it.

"Wow, thank you, Lyekka! This is wonderful!"

She shot me a very meaningful glance and walked past me to retrieve her camera. Luke was already picking up his gear, and pointed at Lyekka's.

"Can I get a copy of that?"

"Sure - but I can't give you the 3D version, only the high-def 2D. Is that okay?"

That made him happy. "Yes, of course!"

"You'll have it before the end of the week - I have to convert it to a readable format for you first." She pecked him on the cheek and went back upstairs.

I made tea for Luke and myself, still wrapped in the warm towel, and we watched the footage and decided where to put in the slow-motion effect we had discussed earlier. He took some notes and told me he'd have it over to me shortly so I could review it before we posted it, then he took his leave.

"Want to see the HD footage?"

Lyekka stood on the stairs, looking amused. She had changed into a white t-shirt. I realized I was still wearing my soaked clothes.

She fetched another warm towel from the dryer and handed it to me. "Are you getting out of that t-shirt anytime soon? You'll catch a chill or something."

I stripped and wrapped myself in the dry towel. She walked up to me, hugged me, and flicked her tongue at my lips.

"Come with me, Tom." She picked up another bucket of ice on her way to the garden. "I thought I'd join you in your little challenge, off the record of course."

I pointed to one of the small cameras. "Or we could record you as well…"

She turned around and smiled. "Not without the big camera - at least not yet. I'm working on that." She filled another bucket with water and dumped the ice into it.

"Did I see those disappear while Luke was filming?"

"Not quite - they're equipped with adaptive camouflage so you don't see them in the shot. I'd be happy to show you how everything works - later."

"I'd love to record this though…"

Sassy smile. "You'll just have to commit it to memory, love. And remember how much I like it cold."

She hefted the bucket over her head and upended it. 

Ice water cascaded down her breasts, making her white t-shirt instantly transparent. Her nipples stood at attention, her back arched, mouth open. She shook herself, fluid limbs, spiky hair, a hundred times more sexy than anything I could have done. I could have hung my towel on my hard-on.

She slowly walked back to me, eyes half closed, crossing her legs with each step, savoring the feeling of cold on her skin. I licked my lips in anticipation. I was all warmed up now, and then some. 

She laced her arms about my neck, pulling me down to her, and whispered in my ear "Please warm me up, Tommy, I'm so cold…"

I let my towel fall and pulled her t-shirt off her. She stood motionless, gliding her tongue on her upper lip and teeth, sighing softly. Her panties were also soaked, but I guessed the ice water had only added to the wetness that was already there.

"They say skin to skin contact is the best way to warm someone up, my dear. Please take those off so I can touch you."

She obliged, turning around first so her perfect arse was almost in reach of my erect cock. Tease. 

I playfully slapped her bum before she straightened up. I heard her sharp intake of breath, palmed the back of her neck as she turned to face me, and pressed her against me. 

"May I get you a towel, love?"

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"That's not the laundry room, Tom. What are you up to?"

"I'm out of ice."

I retrieved a handful of ice from the freezer and put it in a bowl on the counter. I put my cold hand on the small of her back, pulled her to me, and kissed her.

"Turn around, Lyekka."

She spun slowly, making sure that her skin touched mine in as many places as possible. Her bum was just brushing my upper thighs. She felt cool and lovely. I cupped her breasts and licked a line from her shoulder up her neck to just below her left ear.

"Ooh Tom...I love that...do It again…"

I dropped one hand slowly to her quim, barely grazing her clit, then withdrew.

"No, I don't think so, love. I have something else in mind."

I popped an ice cube into my mouth, put my hands on her hips, and pushed her gently forward until her breasts were pressed to the cold steel of the refrigerator. She stuck out her arse, allowing me to reach her pussy. I could smell how wet she already was. My cock was throbbing.

With one hand, I took both her wrists and stretched her arms above her head, making sure her breasts still touched the fridge. 

"Ooh, you tease...please fuck me, Tom, I can't stand it…"

I kissed long lines on her back, letting the melting ice cube dribble cool water from my mouth onto her skin. Slow and dreamy, the ice a titillating contrast. She moaned softly. I wasn't sure how long I'd last.

As the ice in my mouth melted, I let go of her wrists and bent further and further down, kissing her back, her arse, her legs. I sat on the floor, my back to the fridge, her quim right there in front of me.

"Are you wet, love? I can make you wetter if you need me to."

"Tom, please...I need to come...please make me come…"

I grabbed her arse and pulled her to me, taking as much of her weight as I could. She spread her legs further, an invitation I couldn't refuse.

I gently licked her clit, swirling my tongue and lips around her pleasure pearl, taking it into my still-cool mouth. Her cries egged me on. She was dripping.

"Tom, please…oh god, harder...I'm so close…"

I plunged my tongue into her cunt, licking, nipping, sucking her folds, her clit, feeling her legs shake. I desperately wanted to stroke my cock, but I didn't want to stop eating her out. 

"Tom...Tom...I'm coming oh god Toooooooommmmmmmmmm…"

Her hips gyrated wildly as she rode her orgasm, grinding into my face and pulling away for what seemed like minutes, until she finally lost her footing. I caught her, my upper arms braced against the fridge, and lowered her gently.

"Lyekka, may I…?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me, her gaze unfocused, still lost in pleasure. Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Ooooohhhh…please…"

She shifted her legs so I could sheathe myself in her, slowly, inch by inch. The sensation was almost too intense. By the time I was completely inside her, I knew it wouldn't take much.

She opened her eyes, fully aware now. "Come for me, Tommy, please…"

She raised her hips a fraction, then dropped, and clenched her cunt around me.

...over the edge…

...thrusting into her uncontrollably, my entire body pulsating with my pleasure...

"oh god oh god oh fuck LyekkaaaAAAHHHHHHHHH…!"

…

...her lips on mine…

"Oh god, Tom, you taste so good…"

I returned her earlier foggy gaze. "...what…?" 

She giggled. "You owe me a towel."

We hugged and kissed for long minutes.

"I do at that, don't I."

She pulled away from me, stood up, and offered me her hand. Legs working, check, okay to stand up. We looked at each other wordlessly, and cracked up at the same time.

"Ehehehehehehehe...okay, I can see why you didn't want this recorded…"

"Oh, as sexy as it sounds, I don't think it's a good idea, do you?"

"No, it isn't." I ducked into the bathroom and brought back one more towel. "I do have one good idea, though…"

"What's that?"

I wrapped the towel around her shoulders and pointed to the stairs leading to our bedroom. "I’d like to warm you up proper, love, just like you asked me to."

**Author's Note:**

> These characters, and the other stories I've written about them, are part of an AU I'll be delving further into in subsequent stories. This fic is the first one to make explicit (and casual) mention of advanced technology.


End file.
